Talk:BreakTheInternet/@comment-3284502-20161229044544
House Rowling - academic scholarships. aut disce aut discede (Either learn or leave) ALANNA HIGGS - The student director of the girls singing club, a soccer player, a party girl, and all around cheerful and fiery, Alanna’s a force of nature. Nothing can make her slow down. Will teaching her friends to express themselves musically help calm her wild ways or is she just going to pass them on to her friends? Especially when a huge secret of hers gets leaked. LYRA ESPOINOSA - Lyra’s the queen of the gossip scene at school. There’s no denying that. Unfortunately, while she may have her standards as an aspiring journalist, not everybody else does. They can indeed make her life hell. Can she claw her way back to a decent reputation or is she screwed? ARISTA LANE - A quirky, but ultimately harmless girl who believes in 20 impossible things before breakfast. She loves her flights of fancy and her imagination. Sometimes the other kids at school don’t appreciate it though and her unorthodox behaviour may land her in trouble when people mistake her kindness and admitted naivety with stupidity and delicacy. NADINE O’BOYLE - Her family has been a mess ever since her dad went away to work and never came back. Left with her emotionally abusive and negligent mother and grandmother she developed a habit of getting in fights with neighbourhood bullies and rebelling to get any attention at all. She plans on going into MMA as a career, but she needs to keep on top of the grades and graduate first. SELMA HIGGS - A serene, graceful person who’s life just hit her with the force of truck: She's now in a wheelchair. With the limited use of her legs, she needs to learn to make several personal adjustments that may be hard. MIRA TRELOAR - Mira’s always been a lonely girl. She’s never had friends before she got to this dorm and made friends with the girls in her year. It’s almost unbelievable how well things have gone - so far anyways. She’s not sure how to go with this. She’s never had best friends and she doesn’t want to fuck this up. What’s a girl to do? ELLA MARKOVIC - Ella is a straightforward, no-bull type of person. She’s had her life planned out since she was 8. She wants to be an agent who makes people famous! Now her only problem is her stubbornness. Sure, difficult clients need to learn to listen…but maybe so does she? CATHERINE LINCOLN - Catherine has been lonely for a long time. It’s not easy to make friends when half the school thinks you’re a freak who will spread disease everywhere. Honestly, it’s only diabetes. She can’t take being isolated again, so she keeps it to herself. Because hiding a condition like that can’t go badly. XUE CHEUNG - A friendly, sweet girl intent on becoming a doctor, Xue puts way too much pressure on herself. Every wrong answer feels like the end of the world to her. Her family and friends don’t understand the way she feels, and she may turn to more dangerous methods to feel better. TARA DUANE - Small and scrawny, Tara is very used to being seen as the baby. And it’s true, she likes dressing in ways that make her look much younger, but she’s not a little girl. Really. She’s got a bunch of ideas on the way her store can run if people took her seriously. But after a huge trauma leaves her looking for control, will her plans fall apart? VIDYA DASZI - A fashion conscious, career minded young lady. Vidya’s always loved travelling, but the people in her life don’t seem to want it to happen. Her family would miss her, yes, but there’s no real reason behind her boyfriend’s refusal to let her make her own plans. What is going on here? SCARLETTE RIED - This girl has been through quite a bit since her parent’s died as a kid. Now with high school around she has a chance to make it through and have fun. The problem is she’s a bit too competitive for her own good - can this cause problems when she seems to have met her match? And can she avoid certain distractions? MARIE BLOODWORTH - A seemingly emotionless girl who only shows enthusiasm for two things - fashion and fixing things. An inventor with a wealth of ideas, nothing is going to stop Marie’s ascent to the top of the business world - least of all a bunch of ableist assholes insisting on treating her like a doll. Thankfully, her friends in the dorm know she’s got more behind her deadpan exterior. HYPATIA BELLAMY - Grade A Odd Ball for sure. Nobody’s ever quite sure what she means, and while she’s very sweet, she’s also very dreamy and doesn’t seem as grounded as some would like. That sends the bullies out in droves, and it is not fun. Can she ignore them or are they going to make themselves heard? YASMINE AQUA-BELMONTE - An aspiring lawyer, Yasmine does not like being told no. She has to be in control one hundred percent of the time. When unforeseen circumstances cause her plans to get derailed, what can she do? GABRIELLA BLISHWICK - Gabriella’s family are jerks. No point denying or getting defensive. They just are. But they’re not abusive or anything - it’s clear they love her. Can she stand by her family when she hates almost everything they stand for? Where will she go if she can’t? WILHELMINA EDMONTON - A nerdy girl who follows her best friend like a shadow. She’s done her best to stand by her family and her best friend, but not everything works out. When the pressure is on to start advocating for things in school, she’s torn between them. What can she do? Especially when this isn’t the first time she’s backstabbed her friend? MU “CHRISTY” CHOW - Mu is smart, pretty, and suave. She knew what she wanted and how to get it. Then her boyfriend was murdered and everything changed - she doesn’t know what she wants or how to handle herself anymore. Everything is different and nothing is okay and maybe it won’t be ever again. How can she help herself before everything is ruined?